Silly Love Songs
by defenestratingEnemies
Summary: Kurt has his eye on the cute new boy in school, Blaine Anderson. Will they ever be together? R & R please!
1. Silly Love Songs

**Hey everyone! So, my last Glee story was a total flop…I hope this one will be a bit better. In advance, I apologize for any spelling mistakes...I'm kind of known for making a lot of them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song "Silly Love Songs."**

"Alright, Glee Club! Today we'll be continuing our lesson for this week on love songs. Does anyone have a song the prepared that they'd like to sing for the class?" Mr. Schuester turned to face the glass, grinning madly.

Everyone shifted nervously in their seats. Given the numerous amounts of break-ups, cheating, and steamy hook-ups that had gone on between the members of the Glee Club, love songs were a touchy subject.

"Anyone?" Mr. Schuester looked disappointed, and he turned back to the whiteboard.

"Mr. Schue, if I may, I happened to prepare a little song that I'd like to sing for the class." Kurt stood up and looked at his fellow Glee clubbers, who smiled at him. "I'd like to perform it in the auditorium."

"Alright Kurt!" Mr. Schuester started clapping, and everyone else joined in. Kurt looked around beaming, and his eye caught the one of Blaine Anderson's, the Glee club's newest member. The teen had supposedly transferred from a super rich private school and had been the lead singer in the school's singing group, the Warblers. Kurt could believe it: the boy was "sex on a stick an sang like a dream." There was a rumour going around that Blaine was gay, but Kurt knew well enough not to believe rumours. The fact that whenever Kurt looked Blaine, he always caught the teen staring at him didn't help lessen the major crush on Blaine

Blaine caught Kurt looking at him and grinned broadly, causing Kurt to look down shyly. Mr. Schuester led everyone from the chorus room to the auditorium, where members of the McKinley bad were already set up. Kurt walked up onto the stage (followed by Brittany and Tina, who would be singing backup for him).

Kurt sighed and did a couple warm-up breaths before turning around to nod at the band. Kurt closed his eyes and smiled at the gentle downbeat of the bass drum. He heard Brittany and Tina start "ahh-ing" behind him. Kurt took a deep breath began to sing:

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

Kurt's face broke into a smile. If he had to name one thing in the world he loved doing most of all, it would be singing, no question. Especially singing love songs.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,_

Although Kurt wouldn't admit it, he was secretly singing to Blaine. In fact, he had chosen that specific song because it expressed all his feelings for Blaine, yet it wasn't a straight up "I love you, Blaine." No one would need to know that this song was only for Blaine.

_Love doesn't come in a minute,_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._

_I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (I love you)_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)_

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no._

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Kurt looked out into the audience and noticed the very person he was singing to was looking at him intently, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Kurt blushed furiously and looked at the floor of the auditorium, still feeling the brunette's gaze on him.

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me._

Kurt finished strongly, still blushing slightly. When he finally dared to look up, the whole Glee club was cheering for him, but all he saw was Blaine, who was still looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Nice job, Kurt!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed, and everyone started clapping.

_Oh god, Blaine knows! _Kurt thought, horrified. He didn't even have time to panic over this thought though, because Brittany and Tina were next to him, jumping up and squealing.

"Ohmigod, you were so good Kurt!" Tina exclaimed.

"You guys were awesome too!" Kurt replied.

"That bass drum is being difficult. It must be in a bad mood," Brittany said, pointing to the large bass drum, which was indeed being "difficult": it was missing a wheel, and the poor teenager trying to get it too move could barely keep it under control.

"Kurt, even though I must say your song choice was a little out of character and I myself would have gone for one with more of a Broadway beat, you performed that song very nicely," Rachel was standing on tiptoes right up against the stage.

Kurt best down so he was crouched on the edge of the stage. "Why thank you, Rachel. It's nice to get a comment from you that isn't sarcastic or criticizing." Rachel practically beamed with complacency. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Blaine walking over to him and Rachel, and was relieved when he heard Tina yell from the back of the stage, "Hey, Kurt, come check this out!"

Kurt stood up and turned around to hide his crimson face from Blaine started to walk over to Tina, but was instead greeted by an out-of-control bass drum to the chest.

_Oof!_

Kurt grabbed his chest, the wind knocked out of him, and stepped backwards, only to realize he was on the edge of the stage and there was no solid group to step on to. Kurt screamed and fell backwards off the stage, his entire body except for his mouth paralyzed with fear. He heard the rest of New Directions gasp, and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the harsh impact of hitting the group 6 feet below.

It didn't come.

Kurt opened his eyes to find himself being tightly held in none other but Blaine's arms, bridal style. To his utter horror, Kurt found he was clutching Blaine's shirt with both hands. Blaine was smirking, but his eyes were worried.

"You okay, Kurt?" Kurt almost melted at the sound of Blaine's voice so close to his ears.

"Uh, yeah. Never better," Kurt squeaked out. He heard New Directions let out a collective sigh of relief. Kurt suddenly became aware of the muscular arms that surrounded him, holding Kurt's full weight easily.

"O-kay…let's go back to the chorus room to avoid any more possible injuries. We'll continue our lesson of safe ground." Mr. Schuester started to walk out of the auditorium, with everyone trailing behind him. The band tiptoed out, a cloud of guilt hovering over them (especially the bass drum player). Everyone except for Kurt and Blaine, that is.

"Um, Blaine? You can put me down now." Kurt said, his face lightening from tomato red to a soft Cortland apple shade.

"Oh, yeah! There you go, Kurt." Blaine gently set Kurt down on his feet, and kept his arms near Kurt while he waited for the younger teen to steady himself. "Oh, and really, really nice job on the song. It's one of my favorites." Blaine smiled, his deep brown eyes resting on Kurt's bright blue ones. The two stared at each other, neither one willing to break the eye contact.

"Guys! You coming?" Mercedes' voice floated into the auditorium, and the two looked away awkwardly.

"Uh, let's go back," Kurt said, nervously refusing to look at Blaine. _Man, _the boy really was sex on a stick.

"If you say so, Kurt," Blaine replied, gesturing to Kurt told lead the way out of the auditorium. When they reached the double doors, Blaine jumped ahead and gallantly held the doors open for Kurt, who ran though, his head bowed low to hide his ever-constant blush. He could hear Blain laughing at him knowingly, and Kurt literally sprinted back to the chorus room.

Well, this looked like the start of a very _interesting _friendship.

**I'm definitely going to continue this story, because I kind of like it. Please review with any comments; I really appreciate them. I know a bunch of you have been signing up for story alerts, and those are also really nice, but they don't offer any ideas or suggestions for how to improve my writing like reviews do, so please, take a little extra time to review! The chapters will come out much faster.**


	2. Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

**Here's the next chapter, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but I really had to study for mid-term tests. Now they're over, so I can update more often though. I really hoped you like this chapter. And that's to everyone who reviews, story alert-ed, and favorite this story, it really means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: at the bottom, so as not to give away any of the plot.**

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song._

Santana held out the last note and turned to smile shyly at Brittany, who returned the smile, then walked over to Santana to hug her. The rest of the glee club started clapping enthusiastically.

All except for Kurt, that is.

He was clapping, of course, but only half-heartedly. Even though Mr. Schue had only started the love song lesson the day before, Kurt was already sick of them. It seemed as if everyone in New Directions had a significant other - Rachel had Finn, Santana had Brittany, Tina had Mike - and Kurt couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted to have someone whom he could feel comfortable around and could love openly. After Karofsky had transferred, the bullying had slowly died down, and Kurt had begun to hope that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to get a boyfriend. But so far, he had had no luck.

Kurt looked to the front of the chorus room, where Santana and Brittany were giggling about something Kurt didn't care about. Bored, Kurt sneaked a peak at Blaine, who was sitting a few chairs down from him, and his heart did a funny flip up into his throat. Just the mere sight of Blaine was enough to remind Kurt how hopelessly he was in love with the dark-haired teen. Kurt's mind flashed back to the previous day when Blaine had caught him after he had fallen off the stage, and a huge blush came to Kurt's face. Kurt remembered how he had rushed home after Glee Club and spent 2 hours putting together the perfect outfit to wear to school the next day, one that would surely catch Blaine's eye. But either Blaine was blind to fashion (which wasn't possible, because the polo shirt and bright red pants Blaine was wearing that day were _totally _sexy), or Blaine just wasn't into guys. Kurt hoped the latter wasn't true.

Almost subconsciously, Kurt glanced again at Blaine. He remembered watching Blaine almost _strut_ into the chorus room not 15 minutes ago. Kurt, wholeheartedly embarrassed, had pretended to bury his face into his AP History textbook so as to avoid looking at the other teen. He had felt Blaine's eyes on him, and had actually held up the heavy textbook right in front of his face, shaking madly. Blaine had laughed softly, then took the seat just two chairs to the left Kurt, who had immediately repositioned the textbook so Blaine couldn't see his crimson face.

"Mr. Schuester?" Oh god, there was that voice. Kurt felt himself getting lightheaded, and shook his head to clear it.

"Yes, Blaine?" Mr. Schue turned around from the whiteboard to smile at the newest member of the New Directions.

"If you wouldn't mind, I prepared a song to sing for this lesson." Kurt could have sword he saw Blaine smile at him, but quickly dismissed the thought. _Stop it!_ he thought. _Blaine isn't gay! You're just going to make yourself feel worse._

"Alright, Blaine!" Mr. Schue grinned, pleased to see that more than two people had decided to take his lesson seriously.

"Yeah, Blaine!" Finn started clapping, eager to make the newcomer feel welcome. Everyone else joined in. Blaine smiled and walked up to the front of the room, nodding to the band as he did so. Upbeat music took over the room, and Blaine started to sing.

_Sugar_

_Sugar_

_Mmm... ooh_

Kurt's mouth was open. Holy _crap_, he had heard four words and he already knew this boy was beyond a good singer.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_f_

Everyone (except for Kurt) had gotten up and was dancing "sexily" to the song, although Kurt noticed that none of them were nearly as sexy as Blaine, who seemed to be dancing effortlessly.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

All of a sudden, Kurt realized that Blaine had been staring at him the _entire time._ Kurt's hands flew to his mouth in an attempt to cover his gaping mouth, feeling a blush spread over his entire face. Obviously, Blaine noticed, but he didn't break the eye contact. In fact, Blaine seemed to stare even more intensely at Kurt, making it clear that the song was for Kurt.

_. ]_

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_

_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

Still singing, Blaine walked over to where Kurt was sitting and put his hands on either side of Kurt's chair, so he was leaning and was face to face with Kurt, who had begun to gasp like a dying fish. The clear thoughts Kurt could form were a blur: _Holycrapourfacesaresoclosehe'_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

Blaine moved to the chair right next to Kurt, scooted it over and threw one arm around Kurt, leaning into the shocked boy as he sang. The other glee clubbers were still laughing and dancing, but they were looking at Blaine and Kurt knowingly.

_His heart's beating like a drum_

_'Cause at last he's got his girl home_

_Relax, baby, now we are alone_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_Tell me so, baby_

Blaine finished by walking back to the center of the room and doing a "boy-band" spin before sliding on his knees, stopping right in front of Kurt, who was more out of breath then Blaine.

The room was silent for a moment, everyone taking in the utter amazingness and sexiness of the song.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Finn broke the silence by walking over to Blaine and clapping him on the back. "You're amazing! We're totally going to win at Regionals this year!" Everyone else started cheering, the same thought in mind. If everyone had noticed Blaine's obvious flirting with Kurt (which the obviously had), they chose not to acknowledge it. Blaine laughed with all the others, but he stopped to look at Kurt again. A smile broke over the singer's face when he saw Kurt was looking at him too, and Kurt couldn't help but smile too, his white teeth contrasting with his flaming red face. Blaine's smile got even wider, and he mouthed, _meet me by my locker after this._

Kurt's heart did that funny little leap again, and he shoved his face back into his textbook, his heart beating a million times a minute.

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Our Song" by Taylor Swift, "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" by Rod Stewart, of Glee in any way.**

**So, how was this chapter? The more you review, the faster the chapter come out! (Hmm, blackmail much?)**


End file.
